Although the use of cervical caps as a contraceptive device has been know for many years (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,020,107 to Cruickshank, issued Nov. 5, 1935), they have not been widely accepted or enjoyed commercial success until the last year or two. The recent interest in cervical caps is due, in part, to the rapidly increasing risk of contracting AIDS or other sexually transmitted diseases during sexual intercourse.
It is now known that the most probable place for the AIDS virus (HIV) to enter a female upon contact with infected semen is in the vicinity of the external os of the cervix uteri. Migrant lymphocytes present in the infected semen carry the AIDS virus. Only in the endocervix is the epithelium thin enough to permit passage of an infected lymphocyte. A barrier device that protects the endocervix from contact with such infected lymphocytes is, therefore, not only an effective contraceptive device but a defense against the lymphocyte transmitted AIDS virus.
Cervical caps comprise a pre-formed rubber cap that is positioned over the cervix uteri to act as a sperm barrier. Such caps are manufactured in several sizes to accommodate the various uterine sizes normally encountered. Recently, Loeb (U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,751) described a cervical cap with a foam liner wherein a single size can adjust to fit snugly against the cervix uteri for a range of uterine sizes. This type of cap is generally a dome-like flexible shell having a convex outer surface and a soft resilient form-assuming inner liner.
Although cervical caps are a safe and effective alternative to diaphragms, they are more difficult to position and remove. It is an object of this invention to provide a personal applicator to facilitate insertion and removal of such cervical caps. It is yet another object of this invention to provide an applicator that can be adjusted to accommodate individual variation in the angle of presentation of the cervix uteri with respect to the vaginal canal.